<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easing Tension by Schmoogles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729166">Easing Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoogles/pseuds/Schmoogles'>Schmoogles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Lemon, SasuSaku - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoogles/pseuds/Schmoogles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless SasuSaku smut. Sasuke comes home pissed and horny and decides something needs to be done about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easing Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke had a rough couple of days. Absolutely fucking terrible. So bad that he found himself in a foul enough mood when he returned to Konoha that Naruto dismissed him before he could finish debriefing. “Get out of here, Teme. You look like hell. Come back tomorrow when you’re rested.” </p><p>He need not say more.</p><p>The Uchiha walked through the front door to his apartment, kicking his sandals off with a little more vigor than necessary. He had spent the last two months chasing false leads in his quest for answers about the Otsutsuki, and just when he had gotten close to learning something of value, his informant was found dead before he could share the information he had. The more drawn out this mission, the more time he had to spend away from the ones he loved; namely, his wife and one year-old daughter.</p><p>Sasuke pulled his cloak off and tossed it haphazardly on the couch. As orderly and neat as he was, he could not give a damn about tidiness at that present moment. He stalked his way towards his bedroom, pulling the door open with aggression that surprised even him.</p><p>Immediately, he drank in the sight of his wife resting on top of their bed linens. Sakura sputtered out his name in shock from her place on the bed, her green eyes shining with warm affection and excitement at the return of her husband. Sasuke’s eyes traveled from her face down her body. She wore one of his shirts, navy blue with a high collar, but her long legs were bare. The hem of his shirt just reached her upper thigh. ‘Such a tease.’ Sasuke thought, stepping towards the bed.</p><p>“You’re back so soon, did something happen…” Sakura trailed off as she noticed the blood red glint of his Sharingan. Sasuke’s kekkei genkai was deadly, usually activated in the heat of battle or during moments of high stress. However, there were rare instances when it activated purely because Sasuke was unbelievably and brutally turned on.</p><p>“Where’s Sarada?” Sasuke asked, his voice oddly level despite the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>“She’s staying with my parents, they said I needed to relax. Is that okay?”</p><p>“How long will she be there?” He responded, not answering her question.</p><p>“Until tomorrow evening, I can go get her-”</p><p>“No.” Sasuke cut her off. He stepped closer to the bed, climbing atop and crawling until his body was braced over Sakura’s. The tomoes of his Sharingan spun wildly as he looked down at Sakura, sending shivers down her spine. “Sakura.” His voice was low and husky.</p><p>“Yes, Sasuke-kun?”<br/>
“I want to fuck you right now.” His heated gaze burned through her, straight to her core. Sasuke’s bluntness was something that Sakura generally appreciated and in this case, it sent her mind reeling. “If you’ll let me.”</p><p>Sakura stared up at him and bit her lip and nodded at him bashfully. He lowered himself so that his mouth was beside her ear, their bodies flush. “Sakura, I want you to tell me what you want.” </p><p>“I want...I want…” She panted, her cheeks ablaze. </p><p>“Yes, Sakura?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me, Sasuke-kun.”</p><p>Satisfied, Sasuke drew back, smirking at her and assessing her hungrily. Her nipples were peaked below the fabric of the shirt she was wearing and her chest was rising and falling with staggered anticipatory breaths. </p><p>Sasuke ran a hand up Sakura’s leg, splayed across the creamy smooth skin of her inner thigh. She quivered under his touch, back arching involuntarily as he moved closer and closer to the junction between her legs. “Beautiful.” He muttered as he lifted her shirt so that it was bunched up to her clavicles, leaving her almost completely bare. He drank in the sight of her breasts, the outline of her ribs, the toned muscle of her stomach. </p><p>The Uchiha leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and almost laughed at the visible pout his wife wore when he pulled back. He leaned back in, this time, with heated passion. He kissed her with bruising force, his tongue probing for entry into her mouth. He propped himself on the stump of his arm, using his other arm to catch Sakura’s hand and guide it to his pants.</p><p>“Do you feel that, Sakura?” Sasuke used his hand to move hers to palm his clothed erection. “Can you feel how bad I need you right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded, stifling a moan at the feeling of Sasuke’s member twitching under the fabric. “Yes, Sasuke-kun.” Something about the way she mewled his name tore an inhuman growl from his throat and Sasuke ripped Sakura’s hand away from his crotch, pinning it above her head. He moved his hand back down her body to her heat, running two fingers along her folds. “So fucking wet.” He mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Did you touch yourself when I was away, tsuma?” He pulled his fingers away, taking them into his mouth and removing them with a pop that made Sakura’s heart thunder. He moved them back to Sakura’s entrance, pushing them inside her. The action made Sakura cry out, relishing the contact that she hadn’t had in months.</p><p>“I asked you a question, Sakura.” Sasuke pumped his fingers into her roughly, garnering a moan from his wife. </p><p>“Yes, Sasuke-kun, I did.” Sakura’s breathy reply came, bucking her hips to try to make up for the brutally slow thrusts of his fingers.</p><p>“And who did you think about while you came?” Sasuke picked up the pace, thrusting in and out and hitting the spots that he knew would make Sakura come undone.</p><p>“Y-You, S-Sasuke-kun.” She grit out, nearing her limit. “Fuck, Sasuke, please!” Sasuke was unyielding, thrusting his fingers in and out, feeling her inner walls flutter before denying her climax. She cried out in frustration.</p><p>Sasuke gave her a smug grin, moving his hand to cup her breast. “We have all night, Sakura.” He leaned down and nipped her ear. “And most of tomorrow.”</p><p>The male moved off the bed, stripping himself down to nothing. The moonlight pooling through the window cast an ethereal glow on him and Sakura couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was. Since she’d given birth, the time away from him seemed harder, their connection had been fortified more than she thought possible by Sarada’s existence. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. She moved to wipe them away so as to not kill the mood, but Sasuke was too perceptive. </p><p>Sasuke got back onto the bed and gathered her into his arms. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone.” His apology came as a near whisper. Sakura shook her head. “I’m not upset that you were gone, I’m just so happy you’re back, Sasuke-kun.” She ran a shaky hand through his hair, a wobbly smile on her face. “I’ve had so many dreams like this, where you’re here with me. It’s just so great to have you back.”</p><p>Sasuke nuzzled his face into where Sakura’s neck and collarbone met, pressing light kisses there. “Were we this naked in your dreams?” He mumbled against her skin, causing her to get chills. “Sometimes.” She replied quietly. </p><p>Sakura’s back was pressed against Sasuke’s front and she could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against her backside. He slowly began to rock against her, their bodies causing heated friction. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh of pleasure as Sakura pushed herself back against him harder. </p><p>Sasuke’s hand reached out and kneaded her breast, continuing to rock his cock against her. His hand moved from her breast down to her heat, a digit circling her sensitive nub. Sakura gasped and reflexively arched her back, causing the pressure on Sasuke’s cock to increase. He growled, applying a little more pressure and speed to his ministrations until Sakura was a trembling mess.</p><p>Sasuke rolled them over so he was on top of her again, grabbing the length of his cock and guiding the sensitive tip towards her folds. He pushed his member in, a breathy sigh escaping his lips as he did so. He pulled out and then jutted his hips forward again, pushing in a little harder this time. </p><p>Watching Sakura writhe underneath him, Sasuke couldn’t help but wish that they could have a normal life together where this could happen every night. On the road, he craved her body, her heart, and her soul. She was the only woman capable of making him have such irrational thoughts and feelings. Even after all those years, she was still so goddamn annoying. </p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Sakura, her moans sweetly sung into his mouth as he rammed his hips in and out of her with reckless abandon. They came together and apart, shuddered breaths and moans tearing from their lips. As they neared their climaxes together, Sasuke felt a swell of emotion rush to his chest. “Fuck, Sakura.” He bucked his hips into her, desperately trying to hold himself together so that Sakura would come first. “Fuck, I love you. Fuck.” He swore under his breath.</p><p>His passionate words must have done the trick, because within seconds Sakura came, fingernails digging into his back. Sasuke came soon after, spilling into her, rapture and bliss coursing through his veins simultaneously. He fell bonelessly at her side, panting.</p><p>Sakura met his heavy lidded gaze with adoration, cupping his cheek with her hand. “I’ve really missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too.” Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment and then looked at her with a smirk. “We have until tomorrow so,” he flipped them so she was on top of him. “Round two?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in two hours and am too tired to proofread but I was feeling some type of way so here it goes. Still getting my footing with smut, but I hope this is at least satisfactory. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>